<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>胖胖男朋友也不錯啊 by abcxyz0214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550259">胖胖男朋友也不錯啊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214'>abcxyz0214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>莫名其妙的教練黃短篇(?)</p><p>複～習～一～下～～～～<br/>海常的教練叫做武內源太，沒有書在手邊的我好不容易才查到的(σ・Д・)σ★</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takeuchi Genta / Kise Ryouta</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>胖胖男朋友也不錯啊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　能在執教的生涯中讓這支球隊拿到一次又一次的冠軍嗎？能夠讓這些選手更加發光發熱嗎？</p><p>　　曾幾何時，武內源太已經快要忘記過去在場上揮灑汗水的自己是什麼模樣，心中只剩下這些稚嫩的身影。肚子上因為疏於訓練而開始漸漸生成的贅肉像是在昭示著什麼，但他卻沒有埋怨。</p><p>　　我的籃球已經結束了，但他們的籃球正要開始。</p><p>　　他們可以跑得更快、跳得更高、變得更強大、吸引住更多那些世故大人的目光。</p><p>　　這樣的熱情在那人加入時，達到了最高峰。</p><p>　　武內沒有想到可以獲得奇蹟世代的一員。縱然外界都質疑他為何選擇最稚嫩的黃瀨涼太，但他卻明白這才是最正確的決定。</p><p>　　打從那次去帝光中學打探時，他就知道了──海常非得選這個少年不可。</p><p>　　而黃瀨涼太也沒有讓他失望。或許一開始黃瀨的態度讓他有些氣餒，但感謝與誠凜的練習賽，奇蹟世代的黃瀨涼太，終於成為了海常高中的黃瀨涼太。</p><p>　　這是命運賜給他執教生涯的最大奇蹟。他費盡心力地雕琢這顆原石，而黃瀨最後也散發出了最燦爛的光芒。</p><p>　　黃瀨涼太替海常帶來前所未有的榮耀。</p><p>　　「教練。」看著來到體育館的黃瀨正站在門口，武內請隊長繼續訓練的步驟，自己走到了門口：「黃瀨，你不用上課？」</p><p>　　「沒事，今天沒課啊。」已經是大學生的黃瀨身著便服，在校園中顯得十分惹眼。但他仍然一臉不在乎的樣子，只是對武內露出微笑。</p><p>　　「也不用工作？」</p><p>　　「嗯……等一下要呢，五點要去東京。」看了看表，黃瀨立刻甩掉低落，睜著一如往常的輕快眼神看向對方：「趁著有空回來看看大家和教練！」</p><p>　　現在不只是籃球的球技，這小子的整個人都變得閃閃發光了。對於外表沒有太大感受的武內也發現黃瀨渾身上下透露出來的時尚氣息，想起對方似乎越來越多的媒體曝光，他暗自地嘆了口氣。</p><p>　　黃瀨涼太將海常帶往前所未有的高度，卻毀了自己。從一年級就開始反覆發作的腳傷，終於在三年級時達到極限。當醫生宣佈黃瀨涼太這名選手再也不能打球時──還是自己強壓著他去醫院的──黃瀨的表情，沒有任何人可以忘記。</p><p>　　我雕琢了這顆寶石，卻又親手砸碎了他。</p><p>　　感覺到對方輕輕地將身體靠上自己的側邊，那小小聲的「主要是……回來看教練的。」，武內沒有辦法說出任何拒絕的話語，只是將所有的驕傲、失落、愧疚與欣喜，深藏在無人可觸碰的體內。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我真的寫了呼呼呼呼呼呼（呼呼表示幹嘛一直叫她）</p><p>但是不是深夜的負重訓練也不是長腿叔叔的療養院普類狗面捏(￣ー￣)</p><p>不覺得對於一手造就培養卻又因為太過熱切的期待而毀了黃瀨的體育生涯，因此在師生關係、喜歡、愧疚和驕傲中掙扎的教練……滿好吃的嗎（？）</p><p>如果是黃教練接下來黃瀨就可以利用教練的愧疚予取予求、如果是教練黃教練就可以因為師生關係的脫離而正大光明地出手！</p><p>但目前搞不清楚是教練黃還是黃教練所以羊肉和seal應該暫時還是可以一起滿足ヾ(*´∀｀*)ノ</p><p>是說教練的配音員竟然是安元洋貴，嗚嗚嗚阿西我嫁（穿越作品個什麼勁）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>